


Escape Plan

by merryygoround



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Out of Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryygoround/pseuds/merryygoround
Summary: The High School x Soulmate AU Terrorcest fic that you didn't know you needed in your life.When eighteen year old Nikki is kicked out of his grandparents house he finds himself moving in with his mother halfway across the country. Being the 'new kid' is hard enough when you're a senior in high school and Nikki wanted nothing more than to just lay low and make things as painless as possible.He soon realized that things can never be simple when the first person he befriends happens to be his soulmate, his soulmate who hasn't gotten his soulmark yet.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO FIRST THINGS FIRST
> 
> This is the first multichap fic that I have ever attempted so I would absolutely love to hear any feedback on whether or not this would be something that might interest anyone to continue reading!
> 
> Also pls keep in mind this is just a little preface to introduce the universe, the real chapters will be much longer and a lot more detailed so just bare with me while I work out the kinks :-) 
> 
> I also didn't have the time to edit quite yet but I couldn't NOT post this tonight so if you see any mistakes i'm going to edit soon!
> 
> Happy reading <3

From a young age, Nikki had been told that being gay was wrong. That people who were unlucky enough to have the name of someone of the same sex on them were freaks, were god's _ mistakes. _

Nikki never paid much mind to these comments until he grew older and realizes that _ he _ was one of these freaks. 

When feelings of attraction towards his fellow _ male _ classmates reared their ugly heads, Nikki was quick to smash them down. He was already enough of a fuck up as is, there was no reason to add being a _ fag _ to that list. 

He thought that if he ignored it hard enough and denied it long enough that he would wake up with a generic girls name. He could _ learn _ to love them if they were his soulmate right?

So when Nikki wakes up on his eighteenth birthday the last thing he expected to see written in a messy scribe was a _ boys _ name. Not even an intersex name, come on, _ Tommy? _

He took to extreme measures to ensure that no one would ever be able to read the words that were scrawled over his left wrist. Going as far as covering up the mark with a wrist cuff twenty-four seven. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to replace the cuff after getting out of the shower one night and his grandfather made it quite clear that Nikki was not welcome and that he “_always knew there was something off about you, _ ** _freak_**!”

With his grandfather disowning him, Nikki was facing sleeping on park benches unless he did something drastic. Swallowing every ounce of pride, he decided that he had no other option, and called his mother for help. The words burned coming out of his mouth as he spoke to his mother, the same mother that cast her own son aside in favor of popping pills, guzzling Jack, and allowing her never ending cycle of men make Nikki's life a living hell. 

Nikki didn’t see any other choice considering he still had to get through his senior year, because there was no way he was going to drop out of high school. Though his outer demeanor may paint him as a badass, no good _ punk_, Nikki was actually hell-bent on getting his diploma, proving everyone wrong, and making something of himself. 

He would never admit it out loud and risk ruining his reputation but he was very driven by the thought of making something for himself and not growing up to be a junkie or a bum. He had fucked off in his first year of high school, causing him to have to repeat a year, and Nikki kicked himself for it every day. If he hadn’t been so focused on trying to be _ cool _ then he would already be a high school graduate and could start focusing on building a life for himself.

As he lays in his mother's spare bedroom he takes in the city scape from the small, cracked window that was right above the shabby desk in the corner; the sunset from the California sky was causing a warm glow to cast over the room, he felt a bubble of excitement, of _nervousness_, at once. 

  
Maybe _ this _is what Nikki needed.

A fresh start at a new school with none of the fucking idiots that he has been surrounded by since he was thirteen and was exiled to his grandparents house. Being away from his mother for so long was turning out to be a god send. 

The years apart meant that when Nikki arrived he was no longer the short, quiet boy who took everyones shit. He now towered at six foot and didn’t take shit from anyone, and he definitely wasn’t going to let his ‘mom’ pull her same shit on him. He didn’t have to say anything, it’s almost as if she sensed that this was not the same boy that she once knew. 

They hadn’t had much to say to each other, choosing to ignore each other for the most part and only speaking when absolutely necessary. She still refused to accept his request to address him as Nikki, since he had legally changed his name the moment he turned into an adult, but he wasn’t holding out for things to change.

He knew a moot point when he saw it, and fuck it, what did he care.

This was only temporary and soon he could _ hopefully _find a good job and get a place of his own. He didn’t want to have to rely on his mother for a minute longer than what was absolutely necessary. 

He wasn’t looking forward to being the ‘new kid’ but he was confident in his abilities to blend into the background. Besides, who would think to befriend the strange boy with black box dyed hair, and a bad attitude. 

Nikki found it easier to put up a tough exterior, deciding that he would rather make people wary of him than allow anyone in. The truth is he was terrified of what it would mean to open up to anyone, afraid of the power that another person could hold over him. 

  
  


The sun had now settled, leaving Nikki alone with his thoughts in the dark. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his life was about to change in a big way. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he settled under the thin, pathetic excuse for a blanket, and closed his eyes. 

He could do this, he just needed to keep his mind on graduation day. Not even a year away, he could manage the last few months of being trapped. Nikki’s final lucid thoughts were pleas to make the time go by as fast as possible. 

  
  
  


\- - — -

Tommy has been obsessed with the thought of finding his soulmate since he was old enough to understand the concept.

His parents didn’t even speak the same language when they met, but the bond was so strong that the language barrier did little to deter them from making it work. Tommy found this to be the most romantic thing to happen in the existence of everything and he only hoped that when he met his own soulmate that he would be lucky enough to find a bond as strong as his parents.

Tommy was in love with the details that came along with meeting your soulmate. Had he already _ met _ the person that was made for him? What would their handwriting look like? Were _ they _ excited to meet him? Were they a morning or night person? 

Tommy spent a large portion of his free time coming up with scenarios in his head, imagining what it would be like when he _ does _meet them. He found himself obsessing over the tiniest of details and it never failed to make him happy. 

The possibilities were endless. 

He was such an optimist when it came to his soulmate that he didn’t let years of hearing “I bet you don’t even _ have _ a soulmate” and other taunts that came from his peers get to him. Well, he _ tried _to not let the harmful words get under his skin, but some days it was hard to ignore the echoing voices spouting abuse at him.

Tommy had always been a social outcast. He learned at a young age that kids can be _ fucking evil. _ He went from being an outgoing, happy-go-lucky child to a quiet, nervous, and friendless loser. Having to get braces _ and _glasses didn’t help with his confidence issues in any way at all, thanks mom. 

No one wanted to be friends with the sensitive, knobby kneed, nerd who constantly tripped over his own feet. So Tommy’s upbringing wasn’t a very cheery one from an outsiders point of view, but he honestly didn’t mind the alone time., that or he just didn’t know what it would be like to have a real social life.

But this year things were going to be different. He had just returned from a trip across seas with his family where he had spent an entire month in his mother’s home land, giving him an even olive-toned sun kissed glow. Pairing this with his new contacts, _ fuck his glasses _ , and the removal of his braces, and Tommy even had to admit that he looked _ good. _

Of course he was still lacking some _ serious _ social skills, but what else can you expect when you grow up with your sister as your only friend. 

This was going to be the year that Tommy turned eighteen, the year he would_ finally _get to learn the name of the person that would love him unconditionally. Nothing was going to stand in his way of happiness this year. 

As much as he would love to believe that his change in appearance would cause for all of his problems to go away and that he would be welcomed with open arms this year, he knew that this wouldn’t be the case. The damage that comes with eleven prior years of being relentlessly bullied could not be undone with ditching his thick, wire framed glasses. 

Tommy had zero desire to befriend any of the idiots that had made his life a nightmare since the age of five anyways. If he was lucky, maybe he will get shoved into the lockers slightly _ less _ often than usual if he doesn’t look like a _ complete nerd. _

He was good at being alone and he had no problems with remaining friendless for yet another year. Besides he needed to focus on planning for life _ after _ graduation. Life with his _ soulmate. _

Sighing, Tommy looked down at the perfectly unmarked skin that covered his left wrist. Three more months until he turned eighteen. 

He could manage for _ three _more months. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
